


The Innocent Boys

by Vague_Potato



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Modern AU, Thievery, WHO did it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Potato/pseuds/Vague_Potato
Summary: This is a somewhat crack story about what if the Links were all put in a modern setting and one of them decided to steal Dark Link's phone. That's literally it. It will be a short story. Enjoy.
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'm still working on my other story, I just need to take a break to get some more ideas. I don't want Outrun the Future to get too repetitive, so I'm trying something else instead. I have no idea how this is going to turn out, so just bear with me on this one.

"Hello? This is the Hyrulean Police Department, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, I'd like to report a theft."

"Okay, what was stolen?"

"A Sheikah Slate X."

"And what was the location of the crime?"

"Hyrule High School."

"Okay, we'll send an officer over to investigate."

"Thank you and have a nice day."

"You too."

There was a click at the end of the line, the person had hung up. A report was filed and Officer Hylia was sent out in a cruiser to investigate the theft. She arrived at the school to find a person who she assumed was a teacher and had made the call. Hylia parked and made her way over to the man.

"Thank you for coming," He said, shaking her hand. "My name's Time and I'm a teacher here at Hyrule High. As you've heard, a Sheikah Slate was stolen from one of the students this afternoon."

"Officer Hylia," She said in greeting. "And yes, that's why I'm here. Can you please explain the situation to me?"

"Of course. In detention this afternoon, the Slate was stolen from one of my students, Dark. There were eight students who were also in detention and could possibly have done it, but I don't know which."

"Are you sure that it was actually stolen and that he didn't lose it anywhere?"

"I asked him that, but he was very adamant that he had the Sheikah Slate on him when he entered the classroom."

"Well then, take me to the kids and I'll ask them some questions."

Time led Hylia inside the building and he made his way to one of the classrooms. Inside were nine highschool boys who all had various looks of irritation written on their faces.

"Is the classroom across the hall empty?"

"Yes. What for?"

"I'm going to conduct the interviews in there."

Time nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."

Officer Hylia looked over the boys.

"I'll start with him," She said, gesturing to an older-looking boy with sandy blond hair and odd markings on his face.


	2. Suspect 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight's interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea how an interrogation would actually go or what the proper procedure would actually be. This is just me making things up as I go.

Hylia seated the boy down in a desk and dragged another one over so that she would be facing him.

"I'm going to recording this for future reference if it's needed."

"Okay, but is that really necessary?"

"Not really, but I have to do it anyway."

She started the recording.

Hylia: Can you please tell me your full name and grade?

Suspect 01: Sure, my name is Twilight Ordon and I'm a senior here at Hyrule High.

Hylia: Thank you. Could you please tell me why you're in detention?

Twilight: I uh, I kinda sorta released all of the frogs that we were supposed to be dissecting in biology.

Hylia: Why did you do that?

Twilight: I don't know. I guess that I just felt bad for them. I mean, how would you feel if you were stuck in a cage all day? And they were supposed to be killed on top of that!

Hylia: Understandable, but still technically against the rules. Now, what were you doing while you were in detention?

Twilight: Oh, I was just chatting with my friend Wild.

Hylia: What were you two talking about?

Twilight: Normal teenage things I guess, like school, what we were doing later, that sort of thing.

Hylia: I see. Would you mind telling me what your relationship is with Dark? Do you two get along well?

Twilight: I'm not really sure. We don't talk much, but I do know that he isn't the nicest to some of the younger kids. I know that Wild's had some problems with him in the past.

Hylia: Could you please elaborate on that?

Twilight: I'd rather not. That's Wild's business, not mine.

Hylia: Understood. If you don't mind me asking, what's with the facial markings? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Twilight: I'd rather not, it's kinda personal.

Hylia: That's totally fine. Okay, one last question. Do you have any idea who might have taken the Sheikah Slate?

Twilight: Not really. I don't think that any of the guys in there are thieves.

Hylia: That's it then. Thank you for your time.

Twilight: No problem. Should I go get someone else for you?

Hylia: That would be great, thanks.

Twilight left the room and Hylia stopped the recording. What he had said about Dark was interesting and she wondered if that was how the others saw him as well. Only one way to find out she thought as the next kid entered the room.


	3. Suspect 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild's interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had mentioned earlier, these are going to be short chapters. I should be able to finish this story up in a couple of days really. Hope you enjoy! 😊

Officer Hylia looked over the kid who had just entered. He had long blond hair pulled into a low ponytail and a plethora of burn scars decorating the left side of his face and neck. She could only assume that there were more under his shirt.

"Um, hi," He said awkwardly. "Twi told me to come in here and answer some questions."

"Yep, that's pretty much it. I'll keep this nice and short, however, just know that this is being recorded."

"Oh, okay."

She started taping the audio.

Hylia: What is your full name and grade?

Suspect 02: Wild Hateno. I'm a sophomore, but technically, I'm supposed to be a junior since I'm 17. I had to skip a year of school for obvious medical reasons.

Hylia: I assume that you're referring to your scars?

Wild: Yep! I was stuck in a really bad house fire a few years back. I was injured pretty badly, but luckily, the firemen were able to get me out and rush me to the hospital.

Hylia: Wow! That must have been awful. How are you doing now?

Wild: Much better thanks. What did you need to ask me?

Hylia: Well, for starters, how did you wind up in detention?

Wild: Oh, my friend Hyrule and I were trying to do our art homework. It was to make a statement without the help of words. We decided to try and spread awareness of how much extra paper the school uses.

Hylia: That doesn't seem to bad.

Wild: I know right!? The two of us had only built a tiny bonfire made of old textbooks in the parking lot, but apparently that’s a hazard to students. I personally think that people should have enough common sense not to just walk into an open flame, but hey, I'm here now.

Hylia: Ah, I see now. Twilight had mentioned that you two spent the afternoon talking. Is that correct?

Wild: Yep! He and I usually do that. we just happened to be in detention today. Kind of a lucky coincidence if you ask me.

Hylia: On that note, he also mentioned that you and Dark don't have the best relationship. Would you mind telling me about that?

Wild: He told you that? I feel betrayed! But, yes, Dark used to bully me when I was a freshman. That's actually how I met Twilight. He saw me getting picked on by Dark one day and told him to back off. He didn't listen, so Twi actually started just following him creepily around all day. It was pretty funny and it weirded Dark out. He was just trying to scare him and it worked. Dark left me alone after that because he was afraid of what Twilight might do next. Now, it's better, but we still don't talk or anything.

Hylia: Wow, thank you for answering that! Here's the last question then: do you have any idea who might have done it?

Wild: Maybe Legend? The guy can be a bit shifty at times, but then again, I really don't think that anyone would have done it.

Hylia: Okay, you're all set then. Thank you, Wild.

Wild: No problem. I'll tell someone else to come in.

Hylia cut her audio there. Wild definitely had a motive for wanting to take Dark's Sheikah Slate and he did openly admit to her that he had committed a crime involving arson, but she still had six others, plus Time and Dark to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the police would actually handle a situation like this, so if something isn't accurate, just go with it. My brain just came up with the idea for this and I decided that I should write it, so now there's this 😐


End file.
